Shared Thoughts
by Gipdac
Summary: .hack//Legend of the Twilight Oneshot. Shugo, overwhelmed by his feelings for Ouka, may find both love and comfort in unexpected places...Shugo x Mireille.


**Shared Thoughts**

Note: This is a Shugo x Mireille fanfic. Before you leave this fanfic in disgust, let me explain something. I know that in the show and manga, it's revealed that Mireille is only four in real life. I am changing it to where she's fourteen, just like Shugo, for this fanfic. She still acts like herself, though.

Shugo leaned up against the wall of Mireille's hideout. He was sitting on the floor, trying to figure out his thoughts.

_Sure, I known her for almost a year, but come on...She's at least seven years older than me. If I were older, that wouldn't be that big of a problem, but now..._

He shook his head, and sighed. Four months had passed since their adventure with Zephie and Aura, which was around the time the thoughts started. Ever since he'd started thinking about her, he'd been unable to sleep. He'd stay up half the night just trying to get her out of his head. On the clock in _The World_ it was 10:00 AM, but he knew that in the real world it was probably 2:00 AM. He'd needed a place to try to relax, so he just went to _The World_ and used Mireille's hideout. He knew she didn't mind. Suddenly, he heard a noise. He turned around, and saw Mireille standing there, rubbing her eyes.

"Shugo? Is that you? What time is it?"

"Around 2:00 AM. I didn't wake you up, did I?"

She nodded, and he instantly felt guilty.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay. The computer always beeps when someone enters my hideout, and I'm just a light sleeper."

"I'm sorry."

Mireille yawned, and sat down next to him.

"It's okay, Shugo...Really. What are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep. I figured going to _The World_ would help me sleep."

"...Is it working?"

"No."

"Why can't you sleep?"

"...I'm thinking about someone, Mireille. I can't get her out of my head."

Mireille's interested was suddenly piequed, and she lifted her head up. She looked at him, curious.

"Who is it?"

"...I'm not sure if I'd trust telling anyone."

"Come on, Shugo! I won't tell anyone, I promise!"

"...Well-"

"Is it Hotaru?"

"No."

"Rena?"

"What!? Are you serious!? No!"

"...Me?"

"No."

Mireille looked down sadly.

"Aww..."

Shugo gave her a surprised look.

"You wanted me to say yes?"

"...Maybe."

"...You 'like' me, Mireille, don't you?"

"...Kinda. But, I guess you don't like me..."

Mireille sighed sadly, and Shugo smiled. He put his arm around her shoulder, holding her up against him, and trying to comfort her. She blushed, and he grinned.

"Do you want to know something else I haven't told anyone?"

"Sure."

"I do 'like' you."

She looked up at him, surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, we're both great friends. I really do 'like' you. A lot, in fact."

Mireille smiled happily, and turned to her right, so that she was leaning up against him even without his arm. She sighed.

"So...It's Ouka, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"The girl you like...It's Ouka, isn't it?"

"...Yeah."

"I knew it. Everyone likes her. _Everyone_."

"I don't know why I do...I know she's a lot older than me, but a part of me doesn't seem to think that matters."

"Well, if you like someone, and they like you back, and it's not creepy or anything, then there's nothing wrong with it."

"What's an example of creepy?"

"A middle-aged person in love with a young teenager."

"Oh...Yeah, that is kind of creepy."

"Shugo, I know you like Ouka, but...She already has a boyfriend."

He looked at her, shocked.

"Really?"

"Yeah, in the real world."

"...Damn."

"I'm sorry, Shugo. I can tell you really like her."

"...It's okay, Mireille. I'm just glad that you told me. Now, I can get past this crush."

Mireille nodded, and then looked down, again sad. Shugo instantly noticed it, and gently leaned his head down near her's.

"Mireille...What's wrong?"

"I don't want to put you out, Shugo. It's okay."

"No, come on...We're close to being best friends, and if something's bothering you, you can always talk to me about it. What is it?"

"It's just...Ouka and I have always traveled together. And, everyone notices her, but not me. It just makes me kinda sad sometimes, you know?"

Shugo, his arm still around her shoulder, gave her a small-side hug. He smiled down at her, while she looked up at him, sad. He sighed.

"Mireille...Anyone who's ever ignored you is crazy."

"...You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not. I really mean it."

"Really?"

He kept on smiling.

"Really. You've got great looks. You've got a great personality (although it can get a bit far out when it comes to rare treasures). And, you're a great friend."

Mireille sat there, expressionless, for a few seconds, and then a smile filled her face.

"Thanks, Shugo."

She turned around, and pulled him into a hug, which he returned. When they ended it, they both sat there, neither sure what to say or do. Finally, Shugo spoke up.

"...Mireille, would you like to go out with me?"

She turned to him, and smiled.

"I'd love to."

They both smiled at each other, leaned forward, and kissed. After the kiss ended they hugged again, and Mireille yawned. She leaned up against him, and then fell asleep on his shoulder. He sighed, leaned his head down against hers, and for the first time in a while, he managed to actually fall asleep...

END


End file.
